Three dimensional (3D) Audio Systems often rely on Head-Related Transfer Functions (HRTFs) to add spatial characteristics to auditory images that the audio systems generate. Industrial implementations use “standard” datasets or use mathematical models to generate approximations of HRTFs, which might generate inaccurate spatialization since HRTFs vary from person to person. For this reason, researchers working on spatial sound or psychoacoustics often make physical measurements in an anechoic chamber to generate HRTFs specific to a person. While this produces better results, the process is expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for efficiently generating personalized HRTFs at low cost.